


You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Children From Previous Relationships [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos with kids, Band, Children, Cute, F/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	You Have A Child From A Previous Relationship.

Calum:

“Are you sure they’ll like me babe?” Your boyfriend; Calum asks. You nod turning the key in your front door.

“Yes, Annabelle might be a bit annoyed with it, I don’t know if she likes the idea of me having a boyfriend” You say, before actually opening the door.

“Is Annabelle the one who is 17?” Calum asks. You nod. “Annabelle is 17. Austin and Flora are 8” You smile and push the door opened.

You were a little nervous. Calum and you had been going out for three years now, and he was yet to meet your children.

And now that you and Calum were going to get married, you knew he wouldn’t leave and disappoint your children.

He was so nervous. You could tell, from how tight he held onto your hand, and how sweaty it was.

“Annabelle! We’re home!” You yell. “In the living room mum” She yelled back. You pull Calum along into the living room, to see your teenage daughter on her phone, and your twins playing with the Lego on the floor.

“Mummy!” Flora yells when she sees you. You smile and pick her up, cuddling her.

“Who is this?” She asks.

You put Flora back down; now all three of your children are looking at Calum.

“I’m Calum” He smiles. “This might be a little bit much to take in, but I really love Calum, and we’re going to get married” You add.

Flora giggles and squeals “Yay! I get to wear a pretty dress!”

Austin jumps up and walks over to Calum. “You better not hurt my mummy” He glares, Calum nods. “I promise not too”

Austin stares him down for a few seconds but smiles and hugs you. You look to Annabelle.

“Annie?” You say, sitting next to her.

“Mum, what if he leaves like dad did?” She asks, and your heart breaks in two. “Baby. You know full well, dad and I didn’t get along. And He made the choice to leave you three, I don’t understand who would ever walk away from this-“ You were caught off from talking.

“Hi” Calum smiles “I shouldn’t really intrude. But I love your mum. More than anything. I could never ever leave. And I’m sure after time, I’ll be super close with you three. So I’ll have another reason to never leave”

Annabelle smiles. “Thank you. You can marry him mum”

“Oh I needed your permission” You giggle at her. “Obviously” She replies.

“Now that you’ve all met Calum. I thought we could all have a fun day out!” You smile, and all three of your children jump up and are out the door within in seconds.

“See Calum. Nothing to worry about” You wink at him… 

Luke:

Luke’s lips trailed down your neck, sloppily leaving light bites as he went along. His hands were on your hips, dragging down lower and lower with every movement his lips made.

“Hmm Lukey, this feels so good” You moan. “Let me make you feel even better baby” Luke smirks, moving his hands to the buttons on your jeans.

You phone suddenly starts ringing. You reach out for it. “Baby, can’t it wait?” Luke pouts. “It could be about Percy” You say quickly. Answering the phone.

You were right. You son’s school had called up, saying Percy had fallen over, and hurt himself.

You put the phone down, and rolled off the bed. “I need to go pick Percy up” You said to Luke.

“Can I come please?” Luke asks. You thought about it. Luke had never met your son… Percy was born when you were 17, to a before boyfriend, who refused to be in Percy’s life. But you met Luke when you were 18, and since you have been going out with him for three years now. Maybe he could meet Percy.

“Yes, you can” You answered; Luke excitedly jumped up, and pulled his shirt back on.

You both got ready and left Luke’s house. You drove to the Primary school and found a parking place.

You walked into the school office, whilst Luke stayed in the car and your 5 year old son, was sitting with puffy eyes and holding on to his arm to his chest.

The woman at the desk let you sigh Percy out, and you scooped him in your arms and carried him outside the school. 

“What did you do silly?” You ask him, as you walk down to your car. “I fell and tripped mummy” He frowned.

“Oh now, we’ll get a plaster on that when we get home, and eat pizza yeah?” You smile, Percy nodded happily.

“No Percy, remember mummy told you she had a boyfriend?” You ask him, Percy nodded. “Well you wanted to meet you, are you okay with that?” You ask him.

“Do you mean Luke?” He asks and you nod. You stop walking in front of the car, you quickly put Percy in the backseat and strapped him up, and then speedily, got into the car yourself.

“So Percy, this is Luke, he looks funny doesn’t he” You joke. Percy smiled “Hi”

“Hello Percy” Luke smiled “Is your arm okay?”

Percy nods. “Mummy, is Luke coming to watch Disney with us and eat pizza?”

“Do you want him to honey?” You ask as you start driving the car. “Yeah!” Percy yells happily. “Then he can join, but you have to ask if he wants too baby”

“Mr Luke. Do you want to watch Disney and eat pizza with us?” Percy asks so politely it makes you smile. Luke relies with “I’d love to Percy” 

Michael:

“Come on baby, you can do this” Michael whispers in your ears as you push the hardest you could.

Having a baby was painful. But Michael was here for you. You were actually so surprised he was with you. This baby wasn’t even his… The arsehole who got you pregnant ditched you. But Michael, is, well was your best friend. 6 months into your pregnancy, Michael had told you he loved you, and had for a long time.

You were so happy to hear this, because you had always had a crush on him, but you thought, he would never like you. So you just went to other guys.

You pushed one more last time, and the nurses started smiling. And soon, you heard a babies cry.

“It’s a little girl” The nurse said.

And then, a little baby in a blanket was put on your chest.

You were all sweaty and you were crying. So was Michael. But as soon as you saw that baby, it made you smile.

“Michael look” You whispered.

“Yeah, she is beautiful baby” Michael whispered.

“So what’s her name?” The nurse smiled at you two. You looked to Michael; you had thought of the name yourself. Since it was your baby, but Michael did like one name; Charlotte.

You smiled to him “Charlotte” You answered to the nurse.

“So Charlotte Clifford?” The nurse asked.

“Erm, no, Y/N and I aren’t married” Michael answered. “Her name is Charlotte Y/L/N Clifford” You answer much to Michael’s surprise.

Ashton:

Ashton waited outside your 6 year old daughter’s school. He felt quite awkward; he had only met your daughter a few times.

Ashton and you had only been going out for now, two years.

And because you trusted him, you asked him to pick Jasmine up from school, since you were at a meeting for the day.

Ashton waited, alone, the parents giving him either weird looks, or just stare at his beauty. He didn’t notice though, he was looking for the little girl to run out.

Soon children flooded the playground, and Ashton was craning around looking for Jasmine.

“Ashton!” A little girl’s voice yelled through the playground, Ashton smiles when he sees the little girl, and opens his arms for her.

She runs even faster, into his arms, and his hugs her picking her up, and spinning.

Jasmine giggles in Ashton’s arms, whilst the parent’s around them ‘awe’.

“Where’s mummy Ashton?” She asks. Ashton starts walking with Jamie in his arms.

“Mummy has a big meeting today at work, so she asked me to look after you for a little bit!” Ashton answers.

He puts Jasmine on the ground in front of his car, and helps her climb into the back seat. Ashton then gets into the driver’s seat.

“Ashton, are you and mummy going to get married?” Jasmine asks. Ashton smiles and drives down the street carefully.

“One day maybe”

“Does that mean you’ll be my new daddy?”

Ashton stops smiling. Well not really. But he did feel sorry for the little girl. Jasmine never had a dad. When you were pregnant with her, the father left as soon as he found out. And that was the last time you had ever heard of him.

“If I did marry your mummy, would you want to be your new daddy?” Ashton then asks.

Jasmine stayed quiet for a little while. Until she finally answered “Yeah, I want you to be my daddy. Cause you’re nice to me, and you make mummy happy”

“Good, because I love your mummy, and I love you a lot too kiddo” Ashton answers as he pulls into the drive way of your house.

The rest of the night, consisted of Ashton and Jasmine making fairy cakes, and watching films, until you came home. To see a perfect imagine, of Jasmine dozing in Ashton’s arms.

“Hey baby. How was she?” You ask, kissing Jasmine’s forehead.

“She was great! Want me to carry her to bed?” Ashton asks, you nod.

Ashton lays Jasmine into the bed, waking her up slightly in the process.

“Mummy?” Jasmine calls quietly. “I’m here sweetie, go back to sleep” You whisper, kissing her head.

“Okay, night mummy, night daddy”


End file.
